Nemesis
by Reimusha
Summary: Stardate 49031.5. Les Klingons viennent de déclarer la guerre au jeune gouvernement cardassien. Mais comment sont-ils si bien informés des mécanismes de défense et des secrets les mieux gardés de Cardassia Prime? Séquelle de "Vae Victis" TNG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages de Star Trek : DS9 appartiennent entièrement à la Paramount. Ceux que j'ai inventé, notamment Lori Nador, Enan Numak et tous les figurants sont à moi, na na na…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le capitaine Benjamin Sisko se leva de son fauteuil et alla contempler les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il espérait ainsi toujours pouvoir assister à l'ouverture du Whormhole à proximité duquel se trouvait la station Deep Space Nine dont il avait reçu le commandement voilà plus de quatre ans. Ce spectacle était sans doute le plus beau qu'il connaisse, pourtant, dans les circonstances actuelles, il savait qu'une ouverture du Whormhole ne représenterait qu'une tentative d'invasion de la part du Dominion. La Fédération était officieusement en guerre depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et l'issue était tout sauf prévisible. Tant qu'il contrôlerait la seule voie d'accès au quadrant Gamma, il avait juré de ne pas laisser sa station tomber aux mains du Dominion. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi.

- Capitaine ?

Sisko se retourna pour voir le major Kira, immobile derrière le bureau.

- Je ne vous avais pas entendue, major.

Kira fit un geste évasif signifiant que cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, capitaine ?

- Oui.

Sisko retourna s'asseoir et saisit la balle de base-ball qui trônait au milieu de son bureau.

- Major, je sais que nous sommes tous débordés à bord de la station, seulement, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un incident sur la Promenade, et je suis au regret de constater que ce n'est pas vous, mon premier officier, qui me l'avez appris.

Kira poussa un soupir.

- J'allais vous faire un compte-rendu détaillé, capitaine.

- Je vous écoute, major.

- Maintenant ?

Sisko se contenta de la regarder sans cesser de jouer avec la balle.

- Nous avons eu une bagarre entre deux Nausicaans hier.

- Et où sont-ils ?

- En prison, capitaine.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été averti immédiatement ?

- Je comptais le faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'une rixe entre Nausicaans pouvait avoir une telle importance pour vous...

Sisko reposa la balle et se leva, les sourcils froncés.

- Je me fiche de savoir si cet incident concernait des Nausicaans ou les ragondins que Quark et Morn élèvent en secret, mais ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est de ne pas être prévenu de ce qui se passe à bord de ma station, major. Est-ce bien clair ?

Kira hocha la tête.

- Entendu, capitaine. Je m'excuse.

Elle tourna sèchement les talons et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau du capitaine lorsque celui-ci la rappela d'une voix plus douce.

- Pardonnez-moi, major. Je suis à bout de nerfs.

Entamant un sourire de compréhension, Kira se rapprocha.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi, capitaine ?

- D'habitude, c'est au docteur Bashir de me poser ce genre de questions.

- Cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas apte à reconnaître un manque de sommeil lorsque j'en vois un…

- Les conjonctures actuelles s'opposent fermement à toute tentative de repos…

- Oui, approuva Kira, nous avions déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec le Dominion sans qu'en plus les Klingons ne décident de prendre les Cardassiens comme cible.

- Les Cardassiens et la Fédération, précisa Sisko en reculant au fond de son fauteuil. Gowron plonge à pieds joints dans le jeu du Dominion, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Diviser pour mieux régner ? suggéra la Bajorane.

- Non, répondit Sisko, nous faire comprendre que nous sommes tous des imbéciles.

- Sauf sur DS9, s'indigna Kira.

- Sauf sur DS9, la rassura le capitaine.

Le commbadge de la jeune femme bipa, coupant court à leurs sarcasmes.

- Odo à Kira.

- Kira, j'écoute.

- Major, entama la voix rauque du Changeant, je crains que nous n'ayons un problème sur la Promenade.

- De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ?

- Les ragondins de Quark se sont échappés et sèment la panique dans les commerces.

Kira soupira profondément.

- J'arrive, constable.

- Ne tardez pas trop, major, l'équipe de sécurité est débordée. Odo, terminé.

Le major laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long du corps, vaincue d'avance par la longue tâche qui l'attendait sur la Promenade. Sisko affichait un sourire glorieux, ses doigts s'étant remis inconsciemment à jouer avec la balle de base-ball salie par les ans.

- Qui va avoir besoin de sommeil, major ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre de ne pas être au courant, cette fois, capitaine. Et essayez quand même de prendre du repos.

- J'essayerai, oui. Dans deux ans, peut-être.

- Si vous comptez attendre la fin de la guerre pour ça, vous êtes sans doute un peu présomptueux.

- Et vous pessimiste. Ce sera tout, major.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête et sortit du bureau du capitaine. Il la vit traverser le poste de commande et descendre au niveau de la Promenade grâce au turbolift.

Sisko se leva fit quelques pas, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il parcourut ainsi deux bons mètres avant d'être interrompu.

- Capitaine, vous avez une communication en attente.

Il s'arrêta, surpris, et demanda en haussant à peine la voix :

- De la part de qui ?

- Du capitaine Yates, capitaine.

Benjamin s'assit confortablement, écrasant le dossier du fauteuil de toute sa masse, et annonça de son ton le plus tranquille :

- Passez-la-moi.

Lorsque l'image apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il sourit généreusement, découvrant des dents immaculées.

- Bonjour, Kasidy.

****

- Garak ?

Julian Bashir attendit quelques instants une réponse de son compagnon, puis, s'étant assuré que celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, l'interpella une nouvelle fois d'une voix plus forte.

- Garak !

Le Cardassien leva le nez de son assiette, l'air préoccupé.

- Que me vaut cette brusque injonction, docteur ?

- Vous chipotez, Garak.

L'intéressé reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Il remuait machinalement les aliments à l'aide de sa fourchette, mais n'avait rien avalé depuis le début du repas.

Bashir vit les yeux de Garak s'agrandir, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte de quelque chose, avant d'inspirer profondément, cherchant manifestement une réponse suffisamment satisfaisante pour que Julian se désintéresse de la question.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, docteur. Mais, puisque vous m'en faites la remarque, je constate que vous, par contre, vous ne manquez pas d'appétit. La balance est donc rétablie…

- Trop de chocolats delaviens, encore… suggéra Bashir.

- Oh, non, cette fois-ci, je crains d'avoir abusé des biscuits que Morn a ramenés de sa dernière visite familiale.

- Il vous gâte.

- Oui, je crois qu'il a particulièrement apprécié ses caches oreilles…

- Charmant, approuva Bashir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu les porter.

- Je dois avouer que le capitaine Sisko n'est pas pingre avec le chauffage à bord de la station. (il regarda autour de lui) Il y a un sacré remue-ménage, ici…

- Oui, j'ai vu plusieurs équipes de la sécurité se diriger vers le bar de Quark, répondit Bashir sans quitter le Cardassien des yeux. Vous ne mangez toujours pas, Garak…

- Est-ce le médecin ou l'ami qui parle ? Si c'est l'ami, docteur, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je trouve que vous avez, tout comme vos semblables terriens, un rapport des plus fascinants avec la nourriture.

Julian poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Je trouve vexant, Garak, que vous refusiez chaque fois de me parler de vos préoccupations. Je vais finir par croire que vous n'aimez manger avec moi que pour avoir une oreille attentive à vos considérations philosophico-poétiques.

- D'une part, docteur, cela me chagrine que vous puissiez penser cela, ensuite, je ne vois pas ce que vous chercher à insinuer. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Garak, je vous connais depuis trois ans, c'est assez pour savoir que vous mentez.

- Je vous concède que c'est un art dans lequel j'excelle, docteur, mais je crains que vos préjugés à mon égard ne troublent quelque peu votre jugement : chose rare, je le reconnais, aujourd'hui, je dis la vérité.

- Vous souvenez-vous du garçon qui criait « au loup » ? le questionna Bashir.

- Une histoire fort instructive, je m'en rappelle bien.

Julian se pencha au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant du tailleur.

- Garak, n'êtes-vous pas en train de crier au loup à nouveau ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je trouve stupide de répéter deux fois le même mensonge, docteur. Si je devais crier, ce ne serait donc pas au loup.

- Alors à quoi devriez-vous crier, en supposant bien sûr que vous criiez ? demanda Bashir en entrant délibérément dans son jeu.

Garak recula légèrement, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

- Après tout ce temps, docteur, je constate avec plaisir que vous commencez à savoir poser les questions. Mais je vais couper court à tous les scénarii que votre imagination intarissable a déjà dû faire germer dans votre esprit : c'est désolant, mais il ne se passe rien dans ma vie actuellement.

- C'est ce que vous dîtes toujours avant que je ne vous retrouve dans un runabout ou au milieu des décombres de votre boutique.

- C'est incroyable, malgré toute ma bonne foi, vous ne me croyez pas… Je crie peut-être au loup, docteur, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes un peu paranoïaque ?

Il se leva et posa sa large main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- J'avais oublié : Quark m'a demandé de reprendre son pantalon ; c'est assez urgent. Je le trouve irritant, il prétend que je taille ses vêtements trop longs. Entre nous, docteur, je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui est trop petit…

Bashir sourit, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette manche non plus. Chacune de ses joutes avec Garak se soldait presque toujours par la victoire du Cardassien, sur n'importe quel sujet en général, et sur la vie privée de Garak en particulier. En trois ans, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien sur son ami, et ne pouvait que spéculer à partir des demi vérités dont celui-ci l'abreuvait régulièrement. Pourtant, en dépit des mensonges, il appréciait Garak, et savait que le sentiment était réciproque. Sinon, quelle raison le tailleur aurait-il de vouloir partager ses repas avec lui ? Il leva les yeux sur le Cardassien et hocha la tête.

Le Cardassien laissa sa main s'attarder une minute de plus que nécessaire sur l'épaule de Bashir, puis il s'éloigna lentement pour rejoindre son magasin situé quelques mètres plus loin.

Le docteur le regarda partir en silence. Tant de mystères planaient sur cet homme. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la vérité, mais, paradoxalement, il aimait se laisser abuser par les histoires de Garak. Paradoxalement, il lui vouait une admiration naïve et totale, et remarqua qu'il la confondait souvent avec de la confiance. Baissant la tête, il y réfléchit plus sérieusement. Oui, il devait admettre qu'il avait confiance en Garak. Il était sans doute le seul à bord de la station…

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'assiette encore à moitié pleine du Cardassien. Ce ne fut pas cela qui retint son attention ; il arrivait fréquemment que Garak ne finisse pas son repas. Mais il se focalisa sur le verre remplit d'un liquide vaguement brunâtre, déconcerté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le Cardassien avait laissé un plein verre de kanar. Il se retourna et chercha son ami des yeux, en vain.

- Garak, soupira-t-il, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous comptez faire…

****

Sisko naviguait entre les différentes consoles du poste de commandes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Kasidy Yates lui avait annoncé son arrivée pour le début de soirée, et il était déjà en train de réfléchir à un menu original digne de l'accueillir. Dans l'immédiat, il se sentait inutile. Il traversa encore une fois le poste dans toute sa longueur avant de venir se placer aux côtés du chef O'Brien.

- Rien de nouveau, chef ?

- Non, capitaine, c'est le calme plat.

Sisko poussa un soupir d'ennui.

- Bien. Je serai dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, un sifflement strident l'interrompit.

- Capitaine, un vaisseau cardassien arrive aux abords de la station.

- Sur écran, monsieur Worf.

- Capitaine, le commandant du vaisseau veut vous parler. (le Klingon lut les données qui apparaissaient sur sa console) C'est Gul Dukat.

- Dukat ?

Sisko se tourna vers l'écran de contrôle, les sourcils haussés, pour y découvrir sans grand plaisir le visage du Cardassien.

- Capitaine Sisko ! clama la voix suffisante de Dukat. Comment allez-vous ?

Le capitaine d'ébène prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aura peut-être pas le temps de cuisiner, finalement…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le début... j'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder pour les chapitres suivants mais n'oubliez pas que les reviews me motivent toujours très fort... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre un

Le moine bajoran fit un brusque écart sur le côté quand l'épaisse boule de poils d'où dépassaient une myriade de dents acérées passa en trombe à sa hauteur. A peine remis de ses émotions, il évita de justesse les trois officiers de la sécurité lui courant après. Rompant sa méditation, il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir la Promenade et ses environs dévastés par la cavalcade de plusieurs dizaines de ragondins.

Haussant les épaules, il fit demi-tour et décida de rentrer au plus vite sur Bajor. Il était monté deux jours plus tôt à bord de DS9 dans le but évident et privilégié de rencontrer l'Emissaire, mais rien n'avait semblé vouloir se passer comme il l'avait souhaité. D'Emissaire, point, et en ce qui concernait la qualité de vie sur la station, même ses années monastiques l'avaient habitué à mieux.

Et maintenant, des ragondins faisaient la course avec ces messieurs de la sécurité sur la Promenade… C'était une goutte de trop dans un vase déjà bien plein. Il régnait sur cette station une parodie d'ordre qui lui déplaisait fortement, et il ne manquerait certainement pas d'écrire un rapport haut en couleur à la Kaï Winn.

Apaisé par ces pensées rassurantes, il ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne vit pas le jeune enseigne qui courait vers lui tête baissée. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se retrouva à terre, hébété. L'enseigne Tupolev bafouilla une vague excuse embarrassée, mais ne s'arrêta pas et s'entêta à poursuivre le ragondin débrouillard qui lui menait la vie dure depuis dix minutes.

Vacillant, le moine se releva avec maintes précautions, en jetant de nombreux coups d'œil inquiets dans toutes les directions. Par chance, les ragondins, et donc le personnel de la sécurité, semblaient s'être rassemblés de l'autre côté de la Promenade, et le moine déguerpit rapidement, peu désireux de connaître le temps que pourrait mettre tout ce beau monde pour arriver jusqu'à lui et cherchant à se convaincre qu'il était sans doute moins risqué de se procurer une holo-image de l'Emissaire que de tenter de le voir en personne. La vie sur cette station était décidément trop aventureuse pour le simple moine qu'il était. Il se dirigea vers le pont d'embarquement le plus proche et décida de ne pas en bouger jusqu'au départ de la prochaine navette à destination de Bajor, deux heures plus tard.

- Phaseurs sur anesthésie, commanda le major Kira, n'hésitez pas à tirer.

Elle se tenait devant Quark, l'empêchant d'intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit. Celui-ci se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'apercevoir tout ou du moins partie de la tragédie qui les frappait Morn et lui, mais le major l'écartait assez subtilement du théâtre des évènements pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

- Quark, gronda Odo en venant à sa hauteur, combien diable avez-vous de ragondins ? !

- Je ne sais pas, couina le Ferengi, ils se reproduisent trop vite pour que nous ayons le temps de faire des comptes précis.

Le regard que lui lança le chef de la sécurité le força à extrapoler en vitesse.

- Cinquante, peut-être soixante, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Non…

Levant les yeux au ciel, Odo s'éloigna rapidement pour aller aider ses officiers. Ceux-ci étaient aux prises avec quatre ragondins impressionnants qu'ils avaient le plus grand mal à contenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, la texture du constable sembla se modifier, devenant brillante et fluide et, tout en avançant, Odo changea de forme, envoyant des expansions de son propre corps vers les ragondins pour les capturer. Solidement emprisonnés dans une sorte de toile visqueuse, ils se débattirent un moment puis abandonnèrent, submergés par la désagréable matière qui se collait dans leurs poils et les empêchait de respirer. Reprenant en partie son apparence humaine, le Changeant confia les quatre ragondins toujours sous son joug à ses officiers avant de se diriger vers le groupe en difficulté le plus proche.

- Ah ! Constable !

Odo se retourna vers Garak.

- Garak ?

Le tailleur lui fit son sourire le plus honnête et regarda autour de lui.

- Des difficultés ? Puis-je rejoindre mon magasin en toute sécurité ?

- Etant donné que votre magasin se trouve dans la direction opposée à ce qui se passe ici, je crois pouvoir vous répondre : oui, Garak.

Le Cardassien fit une petite révérence.

- Je vous remercie, constable. Je constate que vos sarcasmes s'améliorent…

- Ils s'étoffent à votre contact.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de son échoppe sous le regard légèrement amusé d'Odo. Il avait appris à apprécier cet étrange personnage, et chacune de ses discussions avec lui était l'occasion d'une certaine détente qu'il ne se permettait avec personne d'autre à bord de cette station. Excepté peut-être Quark, qu'il prenait toujours un réel plaisir à taquiner.

Lorsque le tailleur fut hors de vue, il reporta son attention sur ce qui préoccupait les trois quarts du personnel de la station, sachant que ce serait à lui de faire la plus grosse partie du travail. Cela ne le gênait pas, il aimait par-dessus tout se sentir indispensable. Et étant donné l'énergie que mettaient ses hommes dans la capture des ragondins, il allait effectivement avoir l'occasion d'être indispensable. D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit le groupe le plus proche, son corps semi-liquide déjà en pleine transformation.

Le major Kira, de son côté, venait de mettre fin à la soif de liberté d'un des animaux et se lança à la poursuite d'un autre, qui se cacha bien opportunément sous le bar de Quark. Elle tenta de l'en débusquer mais le ragondin, têtu, préféra rester confortablement là où il était.

Se reculant, Kira modifia le réglage de son phaseur, passant à une puissance supérieure à l'anesthésie.

- Et une petit décharge pour monsieur, murmura-t-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le rayon frappa de plein fouet l'animal, qui jappa de mécontentement et s'enfuit à travers la Promenade.

- Et m….

Le major soupira bruyamment et lui courut après une nouvelle fois.

Le poil roussi, le ragondin galopait sans vraiment regarder où il allait ni ce qui pouvait éventuellement lui barrer la route. Il se retrouva soudain soulevé du sol avec une force incroyable, maintenu par deux bras puissants.

Levant les yeux, Kira découvrit un visage souriant qu'elle aurait pourtant volontiers aimé ne jamais revoir.

- Dukat !

Le Cardassien remit le ragondin dans les mains de l'officier de sécurité le plus proche et s'avança vers la Bajorane.

- Major… C'est un réel plaisir…

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas réciproque (elle le dévisagea). Que faites-vous ici, Dukat ?

- Je suis en simple transit, major. Mon vaisseau a besoin d'être ravitaillé… J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps, malheureusement…

Le bip du commbadge de Kira coupa court à sa tirade.

- Major, Gul Dukat devrait arriver bientôt.

- Il est déjà ici, capitaine, avec moi.

- Envoyez-le-moi.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle regarda le Cardassien droit dans les yeux.

- Le lieutenant Ramius va vous accompagner…

- Si vous voulez, major, mais le fait que vous m'imposiez une escorte me fait croire que je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

- Qui suis-je pour démentir vos convictions ?

- En outre, j'oserais ajouter que l'épreuve serait bien moins pénible si vous m'offriez la joie de votre compagnie jusqu'au bureau du capitaine Sisko…

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, et croyez-moi, c'est tout aussi passionnant.

- Je n'en doute pas, major, répondit Dukat, satisfait par son entretien, comme toujours enfiévré, avec la Bajorane.

Il la salua d'un généreux hochement de tête et suivit le lieutenant.

En passant devant l'échoppe de Garak, il lança un regard noir au tailleur, ne récoltant pour toute réponse qu'une indifférence insultante. Haussant les épaules, il rejoignit Ramius dans le turbolift qui s'éleva sans bruit en direction du poste de commandement.

****

- Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, Dukat, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites vraiment à bord de ma station ?

Sisko était assis à son bureau, le menton appuyé sur ses deux mains jointes. Il regardait le Cardassien, l'air grave.

- Notre station, capitaine. Vous avez tendance à oublier que nous nous trouvons dans ce qui fut autrefois mon bureau.

- Comme vous le dites, Dukat : « autrefois ». Depuis quatre ans, ce bureau est le mien, et DS9 est la propriété de la Fédération.

- Tout ça, ce sont des détails, capitaine. Ne nous disputons pas pour si peu.

Sisko leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait finalement peu de Cardassiens, quand il y réfléchissait, mais s'ils étaient tous comme Dukat, ce qui somme toute était fort probable, il songea qu'il ne ratait sans doute pas grand-chose.

- Au risque de me répéter, Dukat, puis-je savoir quelle mission est assez secrète pour que vous ayez refusé d'en parler devant mes hommes ? Je vous signale au passage que si vous espériez encore avoir des amis à bord, c'est désormais un détail qui ne doit plus vous préoccuper : vous vous êtes définitivement mis tous les officiers à dos.

- Comme c'est dommage, moi qui comptais tant sur leur amitié.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Sisko ne partageait aucunement l'enthousiasme du Cardassien, et l'expression satisfaite de celui-ci n'arrangeait pas ses sentiments.

- Dukat, je sais à quel point vous aimez parler, mais, pour une fois, je vous demanderai d'aller droit au but…

- Bien évidemment.

S'approchant du bureau, il posa solidement ses deux mains sur la surface lisse du revêtement, les bras tendus, tel un orateur. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil mais décida sagement de ne rien dire. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prolonger son supplice au-delà du seuil raisonnable de tolérance.

Certain qu'il avait toute l'attention de son public, Dukat commença :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, capitaine, que les récents évènements ont fortement affaibli mon gouvernement.

Sisko hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était conscient de la situation sur Cardassia Prime.

- Dans ces circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur, ce qui nous oblige à prendre toute menace visant le Conseil très au sérieux.

Il fit volontairement une courte pause, le temps de laisser le capitaine se poser quelques questions.

- Nous avons appris que les Klingons mettaient en place une flotte pour attaquer massivement Cardassia Prime.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, remarque Sisko.

- Vous avez raison, capitaine, mais ce qui nous préoccupe, c'est que nos amis klingons ont récemment attaqué des avant-postes stratégiquement importants, en semblant toujours savoir avec précision où ils allaient et ce qu'ils devaient détruire en priorité.

- Peut-être s'agit-il d'une simple coïncidence, avança le capitaine, sentant déjà où le Cardassien voulait en venir.

Dukat lui lança un regard narquois.

- Une coïncidence ? En attaquant systématiquement tous nos avant-postes ?

- Les Klingons ont déjà prouvé qu'ils avaient de bons services de renseignement.

- Ils sont surtout récents. Ces avant-postes comptaient parmi nos secrets les mieux gardés, et il y a des limites à ma foi en la chance du débutant…

Sisko cessa de jouer avec sa balle de base-ball. Le Cardassien se demanda s'il était même bien conscient de l'avoir prise dans sa main pendant qu'il parlait… Cette balle avait décidément une grande importance pour Benjamin… Et pour lui également… Les yeux noirs du capitaine, plongés dans les siens, le sortirent de sa distraction.

- Dukat, qu'essayez-vous de me dire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- La flotte klingonne en elle-même ne nous inquiète pas.

- Mais ce qu'elle sait, si…

- Précisément. Je n'exclue pas l'hypothèse d'un traître. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré m'entretenir de ceci en privé.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez exactement de moi, Dukat ?

- Mon gouvernement a déjà une dette envers vous personnellement, néanmoins, au nom du Conseil, je sollicite l'aide de la Fédération.

- La Fédération ne voudra jamais prendre parti dans votre conflit contre l'Empire klingon.

- Il me semblait pourtant qu'en venant à notre secours, elle avait déjà pris parti…

- Non, c'est une action dont mon équipage et moi-même assumons l'entière responsabilité. La Fédération n'a rien à y voir.

- Vous perdez de vue qu'après Cardassia, les Klingons s'attaqueront à votre précieuse Fédération.

- Pour une fois, Dukat, je partage votre point de vue. Mais l'Amirauté de Starfleet ne perçoit pas les choses de la même façon. Et je ne prendrai pas le risque de compromettre une nouvelle fois mes hommes pour vos beaux yeux.

- Désolé que mes yeux ne vous plaisent pas suffisamment pour vous convaincre. Mais je comprends votre position, et, pour être tout à fait franc, j'aurais agi pareillement si la situation avait été inversée.

- C'est une confidence à laquelle, très franchement, je m'attendais un peu…

- Par conséquent, capitaine, si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre des belligérants, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas vous impliquer du tout dans les prochains évènements.

- Tant que vos conflits resteront en dehors du territoire de la Fédération, nous n'aurons aucune raison d'intervenir.

Dukat se redressa un peu et, baissant la tête, regarda Sisko dans les yeux.

- Des débordements sont si vite arrivés, capitaine, et je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de ne pas vous déplacer à la première peccadille… Si la Fédération n'est pas notre alliée, et c'est quelque chose que je regrette d'avoir à dire, elle est notre ennemie. Je répugnerais d'avoir à ouvrir le feu sur le Défiant.

- Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, Dukat.

- C'est dommage, capitaine. J'espérais qu'au moins, vous les prendriez au sérieux.

Sisko prit une profonde inspiration. La discussion s'envenimait trop à son goût, et, pour le propre bien du Cardassien, il tenait à ce qu'elle ne se prolonge pas.

- Je prends toujours vos menaces au sérieux, mais je vous préviens à mon tour que si je dois intervenir et que vous avez l'audace de faire feu sur mon vaisseau, vous le regretterez.

Dukat lui décocha un sourire aveuglant qui fendit littéralement son visage en deux. Le capitaine se demanda s'il avait déjà vu quelque part dans sa vie quelqu'un de plus content de soi que ne l'était cet homme à cet instant précis. C'était peu probable, il s'en serait souvenu…

En même temps, il se sentait soulagé : voir le Cardassien se détendre signifiait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et que son supplice était bientôt terminé.

- Vous commencez à penser comme moi, capitaine. Nous nous ressemblons sans doute plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Dieu m'en préserve, soupira Sisko sans chercher particulièrement à baisser le ton de sa voix.

Peu lui importait que son déplaisant interlocuteur l'entende ou non ; après tout, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était ici en mission diplomatique.

- Oh, répondit Dukat sans perdre son flegme, un jour, vous comprendrez que j'ai raison.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de changer radicalement de sujet, au grand soulagement de Benjamin.

- J'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps (Sisko acquiesça en silence). Je vais me retirer, cependant, acceptez-vous que mon équipage et moi-même nous débarquions à bord de la station en attendant que mon vaisseau soit ravitaillé ? Les hommes ont besoin de détente.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous refuser, tant que je n'ai pas à faire venir la sécurité. Vous aurez sûrement noté qu'elle était plutôt occupée pour le moment ; au moindre problème, tous vos hommes remonteront à bord de votre vaisseau. Alors tenez-les à l'écart du kanar, Dukat. Et vous aussi…

- Mes hommes se tiendront tranquille, lui assura le Cardassien d'un ton confiant.

- Au moindre problème, répéta Sisko d'une voix sèche. Je pense qu'Odo serait ravi de devoir chasser des Cardassiens de la station. Ne le tentez pas.

- Je m'efforcerai de m'en souvenir.

D'un hochement de tête, le Cardassien prit congé du capitaine et sortit de son bureau non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil possessif autour de lui. En le regardant partir, Benjamin sut avec certitude que Dukat ne renoncerait jamais à ce bureau et à cette station. Le Cardassien était têtu, mais l'officier de Starfleet l'était tout autant. C'était bien ça le problème, et Dukat avait finalement raison : ils se ressemblaient.

****

Les ragondins avaient finalement été maîtrisés pourtant, Odo, depuis la rambarde du premier étage, regardait déferler sur la Promenade un troupeau d'un autre style, avec une inquiétude mêlée d'une indescriptible satisfaction.

A ses côtés, Kira trépignait fiévreusement.

- Qu'ils fassent seulement un faux pas et je les renvoie aussi sec dans leur poubelle, grinça-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Il faudrait pour cela qu'ils commettent une réelle infraction, le capitaine a été très clair sur ce point. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, major, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de les prendre en faute, mais je pense qu'il serait peu avisé de leur sauter dessus à la première broutille…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont faire des erreurs, rétorqua Kira, ils se dirigent déjà tous chez Quark…

- Je veux bien tenir le pari…

Odo et Nerys se retournèrent en même temps pour voir le docteur Bashir tout sourire se diriger nonchalamment vers eux.

- Julian ? Vous voulez parier que ces serpents se tiendront tranquille ? Vous aimez jeter votre argent par les fenêtres…

- Je suis d'humeur joueuse, ce soir, admit le jeune homme. Et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Je pensais que vous dîneriez avec Garak, intervint le Changeant.

- Oui, c'était au programme, malheureusement, Garak n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de Dukat et il n'a pas spécialement envie de le croiser au hasard d'un couloir.

- Dommage, si Dukat le tuait, cela nous donnerait un bon prétexte pour le faire partir, remarqua le major.

- Il me semble que Garak aurait quand même une bonne chance de gagner, avança timidement Julian pour défendre son ami contre les propos venimeux de la Bajorane.

- Peut-être… reconnut Kira, songeuse. Vous voulez engager un pari là-dessus aussi ?

- Non, répondit le docteur en riant, le premier me suffira. Une plaque de latinum ?

- Je suis prête à monter à deux…

- Oh, oh ! Vous êtes bien sûre de vous…

- Je connais Quark : après le désastre des ragondins, il va vouloir remonter la pente et va tenter de refiler tout son stock de kanar à l'équipage de Dukat. Depuis le temps qu'il nous répète qu'il a du mal à l'écouler.

- Malgré les mises en garde du capitaine ?

- Avez-vous vécu sur la même station que moi pendant ces trois années, Julian ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu arrêter Quark lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête. C'est un Ferengi, alors les ordres du capitaine, ça lui passe loin au-dessus des lobes…

Odo croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Malheureusement, vous avez raison, major… Je crois que je vais rester à proximité du bar pendant les prochaines heures. Cela vous fera peut-être perdre votre pari, mais ça devrait nous préserver des accidents malencontreux…

- Pour ma part, je vais voir si Miles est tenté par une partie de fléchettes, annonça Bashir. Cela me permettra de surveiller l'évolution de la situation… Je vais pouvoir en faire, des choses, avec deux plaques de latinum…

- Nous verrons bien, docteur. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

- J'espère bien ! Cela me donne l'occasion de gagner facilement de l'argent.

- Humpf…

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Bashir s'éloigna en direction du quartier des habitations, laissant le major ruminer seule.

Elle s'appuya à la rambarde, surplombant toute la Promenade. Le gros des hommes de Dukat était maintenant à bord de DS9 et les quelques retardataires sortaient du quai de débarquement au compte-goutte.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette entièrement drapée dans une épaisse cape noire, évoluant au milieu des Cardassiens. Elle la suivit des yeux, essayant de voir son visage sans y parvenir. Intriguée, Kira se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers, espérant intercepter cette mystérieuse apparition. Une fois sur la Promenade, elle regarda longuement autour d'elle pour la retrouver, mais ce fut en vain. Il y avait bien trop de monde pour rechercher une seule personne.

Dépitée, Kira décida de remonter sur son perchoir. Elle jeta un dernier regard alentours et, à sa grande surprise, aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait : l'individu se tenait devant la vitrine de Garak, immobile. Se faufilant parmi les nombreux passants, le major se rendit sur place aussi vite qu'elle le put.

****

La jeune femme en noir marchait d'un pas lent, explorant, observant, appréciant la Promenade et son ambiance si particulière, bruyante et silencieuse tout à la fois. Etrangement, malgré la promiscuité et le tumulte, les gens y étaient plutôt froids et distants, ne se préoccupant que de leur propre personne, sans regarder ce que faisait le voisin.

Une foule anonyme et égoïste, voilà qui était d'un banal affligeant. Nul besoin de venir sur DS9 pour se sentir seul parmi plusieurs centaines de personnes.

Cela ne déplaisait pas à la jeune femme. Elle aimait la solitude et demandait avant tout qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle évoluait calmement au milieu de la foule en perpétuel remaniement, se laissant presque porter par son mouvement ondoyant. Personne ne semblait la remarquer et elle trouvait cela très bien ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle et elle supposa que c'était également le souhait de Gul Dukat.

Passant devant une vitrine, elle s'arrêta, surprise, et détailla les vêtements qui y étaient exposés. Ils étaient indéniablement cardassiens, le doute n'était même pas permis. Mais qui pouvait bien oser tenir un tel magasin dans une station de la Fédération située à proximité de Bajor… ? Le propriétaire ne devait certes pas y avoir que des amis. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de la vitrine et regarda furtivement à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Elle n'y vit personne, mais, si sa mémoire était bonne, et elle ne douta pas qu'elle le fut, elle ne connaissait qu'un seul Cardassien susceptible de s'être installé ici dans cet environnement si hostile. Mais c'était impossible, il aurait dû être mort depuis presque un an…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le major Kira à quelques mètres d'elle qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière l'un des grands panneaux d'information pour l'observer.

Les ruses de sioux de la Bajorane l'amusèrent beaucoup et, pendant un instant, elle fut tentée d'aller la trouver, pensant que cette rencontre pourrait être distrayante. Dukat lui avait tellement parlé d'elle pendant le voyage depuis Cardassia Prime…

Elle observa un moment le petit manège du major via le reflet que lui offrait la vitrine et, ce faisant, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle suscitait l'intérêt d'une seconde personne à l'intérieur même du magasin. Caché dans l'ombre, le Cardassien la dévisageait avec une attention toute particulière, s'attardant sur le moindre détail.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, enfin, satisfait, le tailleur recula lentement puis, certain qu'il n'avait pas été vu, sortit discrètement de son magasin par une porte dérobée.

****

- Major ! Je pensais à vous et c'est vous que je rencontre… Quel heureux hasard…

Kira sursauta et se retourna nerveusement. Gul Dukat affichait son plus beau sourire tout en couvant du regard la Bajorane, la contemplant comme un objet précieux dont il venait de faire l'acquisition.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible que le Cardassien ne semblât pas vouloir relever.

- Puis-je espérer un oui de votre part si je vous invite à dîner ? demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- De cette façon, la coupa Dukat, vous pourriez nous surveiller, moi et mes hommes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le commandant Sisko…

- Le CAPITAINE Sisko, corrigea Kira avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, soupira Dukat en haussant les épaules. Le CAPITAINE Sisko, reprit-il en insistant lourdement sur chaque syllabe, ne semble pas avoir une grande confiance en la légendaire sobriété des Cardassiens…

- Légendaire, oui… répéta Kira. Mais je ne pense pas que…

- Bien sûr, si vous préférez aller ailleurs que chez Quark, reprit Dukat sans même tenir compte du début de phrase de la Bajorane.

- Non, je… ( elle se tut un instant ) Chez Quark ?

- Oui, mais je connais votre aversion pour ce Ferengi. Il y a bien d'autres endroits agréables sur cette station qui ont fleuri depuis que nous nous sommes retirés de Bajor et je ne doute pas que vous saurez me guider avec votre clairvoyance coutumière…

Kira le laissa s'écouter parler et se mit à réfléchir rapidement, pensant au pari qu'elle avait engagé avec Julian. Sans prêter la moindre attention au film que le Cardassien se montait tout seul, elle exposa silencieusement les avantages et les inconvénients qu'impliquerait un dîner avec Dukat dans ses conditions, puis, le coupant dans sa litanie au moment où celui-ci abordait la question du choix du vin, elle dit brusquement :

- C'est d'accord.

Dukat s'arrêta de parler, interdit, et la regarda fixement.

- D'accord ? répéta-t-il sur un ton où se mélangeaient la surprise et l'incompréhension.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une légère moue, je suis d'accord pour aller chez Quark, à condition que cela ne m'engage à rien vis à vis de vous.

Le Cardassien laissa échapper un rire grave.

- Major, je vous promets de ne rien tenter. Allons manger comme les deux vieux amis que nous sommes.

- N'en rajoutez pas, soupira Nerys en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l'échoppe de Garak. Il n'y avait plus personne. Résignée, elle suivit Dukat en direction du bar de Quark.

****

Quark regarda les Cardassiens entrer dans son bar en se frottant les mains. Odo et ses agents de la sécurité avaient capturé tous les ragondins que Morn et lui élevaient depuis presque deux ans, réduisant à néant ses chances de faire un maximum de profit en organisant des combats certes illégaux, mais terriblement lucratifs.

L'arrivée inopinée des Cardassiens rendait son infortune moins dramatique. Peut-être parviendrait-il à leur faire boire suffisamment de kanar pour lui permettre de remettre son élevage de ragondins à flot… ? Peut-être même pourrait-il leur vendre l'intégralité de son stock de kanar, qu'ils embarqueraient à bord de leur vaisseau… Après tout, celui-ci ne manquerait à personne, Garak lui-même n'en étant pas un assez grand consommateur pour rentabiliser l'impressionnante quantité de bouteilles qu'il avait achetées sur un coup de tête plusieurs années auparavant, environ trois semaines avant la libération de Bajor…

Oui, cela serait envisageable, et très profitable. Il décida d'en parler à Gul Dukat à la minute où ce dernier entrerait dans son bar, ce que, il en était sûr, il ne manquerait pas de faire ce soir.

Déjà, les premiers Cardassiens se massaient au comptoir, réclamant à son frère Rom une tournée de kanar que Quark espérait être la première d'une longue série. Tout sourire, il sortit de sous le comptoir plusieurs bouteilles et les tendit à son frère, qui s'empressa de remplir les verres. Ceux-ci seraient rapidement bus et, bientôt, comme Quark l'avait prévu, une seconde tournée serait entamée. Son enthousiasme retomba légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua, de l'autre côté de la promenade, une silhouette familière aller et venir, lorgnant avec intérêt à l'intérieur du bar. Le Ferengi grimaça. Odo avait ruiné ses histoires de ragondins. Allait-il également l'empêcher de se refaire avec le kanar ? Laissant Rom gérer les Cardassiens, il sortit et traversa rapidement le large couloir, se dirigeant expressément sur le Changeant. Celui-ci l'attendait calmement, un sourire affable sur le visage.

- Constable… commença-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Quark, le coupa Odo, ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre bar, à servir aux Cardassiens leur précieux kanar ?

- Si vous croyez que ne comprends pas ce que vous faites ! Vous vous postez là pour effrayer mes clients et les faire renoncer à consommer !

- Moi ? demanda Odo de son ton le plus innocent. Je ne me permettrais certainement pas de vous empêcher de faire un énorme profit… cela dit, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller… (il marqua une courte pause) dans votre intérêt, de ne pas inciter vos… clients… à consommer une trop forte dose de kanar. Je pense que vous serez à même de reconnaître la limite à ne pas dépasser. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à intervenir dans vos affaires pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Quark garda le silence et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il savait reconnaître une menace du constable lorsqu'il en entendait une, et ceci en faisait indéniablement partie. Il était sûr qu'Odo pouvait aller jusqu'à fermer son bar s'il laissait les Cardassiens s'enivrer par pur profit.

Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot et rejoignit Rom, toujours occupé à remplir les verres qu'on lui présentait.

- Pas plus de trois verres par personne, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

- Quoi ?

Son frère sursauta et versa quelques gouttes de kanar sur le comptoir.

Quark lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'éloquent avant de lui désigner Odo d'un mouvement de menton.

- Pas plus de trois verres par personne, répéta-t-il.

- Bien, mon frère, répondit Rom en haussant les épaules.

Quark soupira mais resta confiant. Il lui restait plusieurs caisses qui pouvaient toujours trouver leur place dans la soute du vaisseau cardassien. Il sourit en reconnaissant la démarche de Gul Dukat, qui se dirigeait vers son bar, accompagné par… le major Kira…

Il haussa les épaules. Ce devait être une coïncidence.

Il en était toujours persuadé lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bar et s'assirent à la même table. Quark écarquilla les yeux. Kira… et Dukat… à la même table ? Le major voulait-il également l'empêcher de vendre son kanar ? Du coin de l'œil, il vit également le docteur Bashir et le chef O'Brien se faufiler en direction du jeu de fléchettes.

Tous les officiers de cette station avaient-ils décidé de lui faire perdre de précieuses barres de latinum ce soir ?

Il laissa échapper un grondement sourd à travers ses dents étroitement serrées. Pas ce soir. Pas après la catastrophe des ragondins. Malgré l'hostilité apparente des officiers, il vendrait son kanar. Voilà qui serait un haut fait ferengi, capable d'impressionner son cousin Gaila en personne. Après tout, que représentait la possession d'une lune comparée à la transaction la plus dangereuse jamais opérée sur cette station depuis l'occupation bajorane ?

Un sourire avenant aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la table qu'occupaient Dukat et le major, bien décidé à trouver un moyen de faire fuir la jeune femme avant la fin de la soirée.

****

- Ca commence bien, chuchota O'Brien en regardant les verres vides s'accumuler sur le comptoir.

- Rien n'est encore fait, répondit Bashir. Je ne vois aucun Cardassien ivre pour le moment.

- Combien de verres de kanar leur faudrait-il pour ça ?

- Je l'ignore, je connais mal leur métabolisme. Cinq, peut-être six verres. Ce sont des militaires, ils doivent être habitués à boire… la dose nécessaire est peut-être même encore plus importante…

- Combien de verres faut-il à Garak ?

- La dernière et seule fois que je l'ai vu ivre, il lui avait fallu plus de deux bouteilles… Cela dit, il était resté remarquablement lucide…

- Vous croyez que Quark a assez de bouteilles ?

- Je l'ignore… de quel côté êtes-vous, Miles ?

- Oh, moi, du moment qu'on a un peu d'action…

- J'aurais pensé que vous apprécieriez d'empêcher les Cardassiens de tout casser…

- Et moi je pensais que tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était remporter deux plaques de latinum…

- Mh… (Julian se retourna et avisa le major Kira qui lui fit un petit signe de la main) Il semble que Kira soit bien plus déterminée que moi à remporter ce petit pari.

- Soyez tranquille, Julian. Dukat ne tentera jamais le diable.

- Sans doute, mais Kira pourrait bien tenter Dukat, murmura Bashir, circonspect.

****

Le major Kira baissa la main et sourit en direction du docteur Bashir. Dukat la regarda faire, curieux.

- J'ignorais, major, que vous entreteniez d'aussi proches rapports avec ce cher docteur… Devrais-je me sentir menacé… ?

- Menacé de quoi, Dukat ? demanda vertement la bajorane.

- Mais de le voir me subtiliser votre enviable compagnie, major…

Kira soupira, songeant qu'elle ne tiendrait peut-être pas longtemps aux côtés de l'arrogant Cardassien.

- Ne craignez rien, Dukat, le docteur Bashir ne me « subtilisera » pas.

- Bien, bien… Vous m'en voyez soulagé, Nerys… je peux vous appeler Nerys ?

- Non.

Dukat ricana en secouant la tête.

- Voyons major ! Nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps, vous et moi… N'aurais-je pas droit à une certaine… intimité, avec vous ?

- Je n'ai envie d'aucune intimité avec vous, Dukat.

- Quel dommage que vous ne me connaissiez pas mieux, soupira-t-il en s'avançant lentement au-dessus de la table.

Kira mima son mouvement, se rapprochant ostensiblement de lui. Elle sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine tandis qu'elle planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux, d'un bleu glacial, du Cardassien.

- Vous, Dukat, avez opprimé mon peuple pendant vingt ans, murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour que son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre. Vous avez tué des milliers de Bajorans. J'ai personnellement souffert sous votre domination, plus que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginer, sans parler de le supporter. Je ne veux pas vous connaître, Dukat. Je n'en aurai jamais envie.

- Quel dommage… répéta Dukat d'un ton qui se teintait d'une étrange lassitude. Nous aurions tant à partager, vous et moi… (il se pencha davantage vers le major) Si seulement vous pouviez voir au-delà de l'uniforme, chuchota-t-il, si seulement vous pouviez voir (il montra son cœur) ce qu'il y a… ici…

Il soupira bruyamment, d'une façon un peu trop théâtrale pour que Kira puisse s'émouvoir de son petit numéro.

- Mais soit, dit-il d'une voix forte en se redressant soudainement, surprenant la Bajorane. Nous nous contenterons vous et moi de partager un excellent repas, major. Et rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil que Kira s'empressa d'oublier, je ne boirai pas une goutte de kanar…

- Même pas s'il vous est offert par la maison ? demanda Quark, qui s'était glissé discrètement jusqu'à leur table.

Les deux officiers sursautèrent légèrement, surpris par l'arrivée inopinée du Ferengi.

- Quark, gronda Dukat, furieux que sa diatribe réservée au major ait pu être entendue, le mot intimité n'aurait-il aucun sens à vos yeux ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, chers amis, je pensais que vous aviez fini de parler… s'inclina le Ferengi, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange que venaient d'avoir les deux ennemis et se demandait comment en tirer avantage.

- Mmh… grommela le Cardassien, eh bien ?

- Avez-vous fait votre choix ? susurra Quark, enjôleur.

- Un Feriga, dit Kira.

- Tarte Larish, lâcha Dukat du bout des lèvres.

- Et puis-je vous apporter deux verres de kanar, pour la maison… ? demanda Quark, insidieux.

- Non merci, Quark, répondit Dukat, agacé. Je ne boirai pas ce soir.

- Moi, je prendrais bien ce verre, intervint Kira, pensive. (elle se tourna vers le Cardassien) Voulez-vous m'accompagner, Dukat ?

Celui-ci la regarda, interloqué, et mit plusieurs secondes avant de bafouiller une réponse.

- Pourquoi pas, major, réussit-il finalement à articuler. Apportez-nous ces deux verres de kanar, Quark, dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Tout de suite, chers amis, clama Quark en s'éloignant, s'interrogeant sur la bonne fortune qui mettait très opportunément le major Kira dans son camp.

- Major, s'exclama Dukat en retrouvant son exubérance habituelle, vous êtes pleine de surprises, ce soir… accepter un dîner et un verre de kanar, voilà qui ne vous ressemble guère… !

- La vie est pleine de surprises, Dukat, soupira Kira, navrée de devoir en arriver là. (elle regarda Bashir jouer aux fléchettes avec entrain) La vie est pleine de surprises…

****

Odo écarquillait les yeux, observant sans y croire la scène qui se jouait devant lui : le major Kira, son major Kira, partageait une table avec Gul Dukat et tous deux buvaient un verre de kanar comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal au monde. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Nerys pour qu'il la retrouve dans cette fâcheuse position ? Quelle drogue lui avait-il fait boire pour la compromettre de cette façon ?

A moins que… le manège du major faillit lui échapper, mais il remarqua que son regard semblait embrasser toute la salle, lui permettant d'en surveiller tous les occupants… Veillait-elle comme lui au bon déroulement de la soirée ? Peut-être avait-elle accepté l'invitation de Dukat pour être dans la place et garder un œil sur ses hommes ?

Odo se rappela soudain ce stupide pari qu'elle avait tenu avec le docteur et se passa une main sur le visage en craignant le pire… Etait-il envisageable qu'une personne aussi sensée que l'était Kira décide, pour gagner un pari et satisfaire son orgueil, de risquer la sécurité de la station ?

En soupirant, il songea que oui, elle en était capable. Il connaissait son amie et son horreur de l'échec. Ainsi que son animosité à l'égard des Cardassiens. Avoir la possibilité de piéger Gul Dukat devait la remplir d'allégresse. Cependant, malgré l'affection qu'il portait à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle situation se produire. Il était le chef de la sécurité à bord de cette station et son rôle était de stopper cette mascarade immédiatement.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le bar, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir affronter le major dont le caractère manquait parfois d'un peu de modération…

****

- Que fait-elle ?

- Elle… trinque avec Gul Dukat, je crois, répondit Miles, hésitant.

- Elle n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama Julian.

O'Brien se garda bien de répondre à cette affirmation et, visant avec soin, il lança une fléchette qui se planta à quelques centimètres du centre de la cible.

- Elle l'incite à boire, poursuivit Bashir, excédé. Elle influence le pari !

- Aviez-vous mis des conditions dans ce pari ? l'interrogea prudemment l'irlandais.

- Que… quoi ? Non, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Ce qu'elle fait n'est pas correct ! explosa le jeune homme. Il y a des règles, tout de même !

- Certes, Julian, mais avez-vous les mêmes… ?

Le regard fixé sur le major, Julian lança distraitement une fléchette et bredouilla une vague excuse lorsque Morn émit un gémissement de protestation en la recevant dans le bras.

- Eh bien ! j'aurai d'autant plus de mérites à gagner ce pari ! conclut-il avec un rictus de dégoût. Comment peut-elle –elle !- boire en compagnie de ce serpent visqueux, juste pour espérer gagner un stupide pari…

Il tendit la main pour récupérer la fléchette que Morn lui rendait avec un grognement et la lança de nouveau, cette fois en direction de la cible. Cette dernière émit un « bip ! » lui signalant que son tir ne lui rapportait aucun point. O'Brien le regarda avec curiosité mais garda le silence.

- Elle me déçoit beaucoup ! murmura Bashir. Et comptez sur moi pour ne jamais lui permettre d'oublier ce coup bas !

- Je compte sur vous… soupira Miles en lançant à son tour sa dernière fléchette.

Celle-ci se planta en plein milieu de la cible, qui se mit à s'illuminer en entonnant une petite musique de victoire. Le chef ingénieur se tourna vers son ami et lui dit, incrédule :

- Vous savez, Julian, c'est la première fois que je gagne contre vous…

- Je suppose que je ne suis pas très attentif, avoua Julian, penaud.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop, lui dit O'Brien en lui tapotant l'épaule. Odo n'hésitera pas à intervenir à temps s'il voit que la situation se dégrade, Major ou pas Major… et je ne doute pas, vu la tête que fait Quark depuis une demi-heure, qu'il a dû l'avertir d'une menace quelconque s'il servait trop de kanar aux Cardassiens… Faites confiance à Quark pour inventer une bonne excuse pour cesser de leur en vendre.

- Mouais… vous avez peut-être raison… concéda Julian. N'empêche… en arriver là juste pour prouver qu'elle a raison… je ne comprendrai jamais cette femme, conclut-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur la première chaise à sa portée.

- Moi non plus ! admit O'Brien. (il se tourna vers Bashir) Bon, vous me devez un verre !

- Quoi ? pourquoi ça ?

- Vous avez perdu, Julian.

- Mais j'étais distrait !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Pour une fois que je gagne contre vous, je veux au moins avoir ce plaisir !

- Comme vous voulez, concéda Bashir, vaincu. Rom ! cria-t-il vers le comptoir, une root beer et un thé takaléen.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami s'adosser confortablement à sa chaise, un large sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

- N'y prenez pas goût, Miles, lui chuchota-t-il, amer.

- Ne craignez rien, Julian, je profite simplement du moment…

****

Quark était encore sous le coup de l'étrange comportement du major, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir profiter d'une telle aubaine pour faire un profit tel qu'on en conterait encore les détails sur Ferenginar des siècles après son existence, lorsque Odo pénétra à l'intérieur du bar. Son regard ne quitta pas la table qu'occupaient Dukat et son amie tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'y accouda de la manière la plus nonchalante dont il était capable.

- Quark ! appela-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sortant de sa rêverie, le Ferengi avisa le constable et vint à sa rencontre, morose.

- Oui, Odo, que puis-je faire encore pour vous ? Les Cardassiens n'en sont qu'à leur seconde tournée et je comptais les arrêter à trois. Je pense avoir le droit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit profit au cours de cette soirée qui pourtant s'annonçait extrêmement prometteuse et…

- Quark, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici ? gronda le Changeant.

- Ce qui se passe… ici… répéta le Ferengi, hébété. Euh… les Cardassiens sont venus consommer…

- Vous avez servi un verre de kanar à Gul Dukat et au major Kira ! le coupa brutalement Odo.

- Ah oui, le major Kira ! continua Quark qui voyait mieux où le chef de la sécurité voulait en venir. Elle et Gul Dukat sont venus ensemble et ont commandé un plat et je leur ai offert un verre de kanar pour…

- Quark…

- C'était commerçant, rien de plus ! se défendit calmement le Ferengi. Le major aide au développement des petites entreprises de cette station, c'est très louable de sa part. Et ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait asseoir ensemble, poursuivit-il à mi-voix d'un ton entendu.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… répondit Odo en se détournant.

- Allons, Odo ! Je ne sais pas plus que vous pour quelle raison le major s'est joint à Dukat mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant. Peut-être est-elle simplement polie, ou alors le capitaine Sisko lui aura demandé de veiller sur les Cardassiens ou bien…

- Silence, Quark…

Le Ferengi haussa les épaules et se renfrogna. Devait-il retransmettre au Changeant la conversation qu'il entendait aussi bien que s'il avait été à table avec Kira et Dukat ? Avec un faible sourire, il décida de ne rien en faire. Qu'Odo se torture un peu, après tout, que Quark ne soit pas le seul à passer une soirée médiocre.

- Odo, allez-vous rester ici ? C'est mauvais pour le commerce…

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce soir que vous ferez un gros profit, Quark, grinça le Changeant.

- Mes clients ne boivent pas que de l'alcool, fit remarquer le barman. Certains, comme nos deux amis là-bas (il désigna Bashir et O'Brien) carburent au thé et à la root beer… J'aimerais assez que votre humeur ne déteigne pas sur mes clients les plus fidèles.

Odo émit un grommellement que Quark ne releva pas.

- Constable, si vous tenez vraiment à rester ici, au moins, consommez quelque chose…

- Je ne bois pas, Quark.

- Alors faites semblant ! rétorqua le Ferengi. Vous allez faire fuir tout le monde !

Avec un soupir, le Changeant fit apparaître une tasse pleine au bout de sa main et fit mine de la boire distraitement, sans quitter le major des yeux.

Quark secoua la tête et retourna aux côtés de son frère qui rangeait les premiers cadavres de bouteille.

- Mon frère, dit Rom, certains en sont déjà à leur troisième verre et je ne tiens pas à être celui qui leur dira que c'est le dernier de la soirée.

- Je m'en occuperai, Rom, promit Quark en lui tapotant l'épaule. Continue le service.

Il prit les deux assiettes que venaient de lui fournir le réplicateur et les porta à la table qui, ce soir, semblait retenir toutes les attentions.

****

- Votre constable ne semble pas avoir une grande confiance en nous, remarqua Dukat en avisant Odo.

- Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? demanda Kira.

- Ah, major, vos sarcasmes m'amuseront toujours…

- Ce n'est pourtant pas leur but.

Le Cardassien regarda la Bajorane par-dessus son verre.

- Appréciez-vous votre kanar ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai connu pire, répliqua Kira.

- Ah… je me souviens de mon premier verre. (il inspira bruyamment) J'ai détesté cela… Et puis avec le temps, le palais s'affine, il prend l'habitude des goûts. (il fixa Kira avec insistance) Votre palais aussi finira par s'affiner, major. Vous prendrez goût à bien des choses que vous ne soupçonniez pas…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Dukat, votre éloquence ne m'impressionne pas.

Il ricana.

- Je sais me taire dans certaines circonstances.

- Comme lorsque Quark arrive ? demanda la jeune femme avec empressement, peu désireuse que toute la station soit mise au courant de cette conversation.

Dukat acquiesça, comprenant le message. Le Ferengi arriva rapidement à leur table, un indescriptible sourire aux lèvres.

- Feriga, annonça-t-il en déposant une assiette devant le major, et tarte Larish pour vous, poursuivit-il pour le Cardassien. Je suis également au regret de vous signaler que, sur un ordre externe, le kanar sera limité à trois verres par personne ce soir. Deux, pour les femmes, précisa-t-il en regardant le major.

Kira tourna la tête en direction du bar et observa Odo, qui détourna précisément les yeux au même moment.

- Je comprends, Quark ! approuva Dukat. Il est normal de vouloir contrôler la consommation d'alcool. Vous et moi ne voudrions pas que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux se produise dans votre bar.

- Dans ce cas, Gul Dukat, serait-ce trop vous demander de venir l'exprimer à vos hommes ? demanda Quark, soulagé que le Cardassien semble comprendre la situation. La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà atteint la limite et je ne voudrais pas qu'un scandale éclate…

- Bien sûr ! si vous permettez, major… ?

Kira, boudeuse, hocha vaguement la tête. Dukat vida son verre d'un trait et se levait, prêt à suivre Quark, lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit au bar.

- Comment ça, plus de kanar ? rugit l'un des Cardassiens en agrippant le col de Rom.

- Euh, non, les stocks… euh…

Le Ferengi poussa un second cri lorsque le glinn le fit brutalement monter sur le comptoir, amenant son visage tout contre celui de Rom, terrifié.

- Sers-moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il en lui soufflant son haleine brûlante au visage.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Rom en pleurant presque. Mon frère ! appela-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Dukat se précipita vers le comptoir.

- Damar, non !

Le jeune glinn n'entendit pas son supérieur et projeta le Ferengi contre les bouteilles qui se brisèrent dans un fracas effroyable. Dukat lui attrapa le bras et le retint de sauter par-dessus le bar pour rejoindre Rom.

- Stop, Damar ! gronda-t-il en serrant le bras de son subordonnée. Vous oubliez où vous êtes, glinn !

- Gul, il refusait de nous servir !

- Et peut-être avait-il raison !

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Odo qui se rapprocha des deux hommes, un phaseur à la main. Considérant les dégâts, Gul Dukat, je me vois obligé de vous demander de rejoindre votre vaisseau, vous et vos hommes.

Sans lâcher Damar, Dukat consentit d'un hochement de tête. En silence, il fit signe à ses hommes de sortir du bar avant de les suivre, poussant son jeune glinn devant lui sans ménagement. Il lança un regard au major qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Nerys… murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il lui fallait cette femme.

- En avant, Damar, articula-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, vous allez connaître les joies du cachot et, croyez-moi, vous n'en sortirez pas vite…

La population du bar regarda un moment les Cardassiens s'éloigner en direction de leur pont d'embarquement et, rapidement, les conversations reprirent leur cours.

- Merci d'être intervenu à temps, Odo… vous avez évité de gros dégâts à mon bar, lança Quark, amer, en aidant son frère à se relever au milieu des débris de bouteilles.

- Allons, Quark, comme si je ne savais pas que les bouteilles que vous exposez sont remplies d'eau…

- Pff… Range-moi ça, Rom !

Le Ferengi émit un faible gémissement de protestation tout en s'emparant d'un balai. Il s'activa avec énergie sous le regard noir de son frère et les sourires détendus et de soulagement des personnes alentours.

Seule à sa table, Kira mangeait de bon appétit. Elle coula un regard entendu vers un Bashir dépité que réconfortait un O'Brien hilare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est un long chapitre, je reconnais que je me suis un peu laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme...

La suite bientôt, j'espère!!

please read and review.


End file.
